Happy Birthday Harry Potter
by slytherin24
Summary: *ONESHOT* Its Harry's birthday. What suprises are in store for him. What will he revieve. What does the Silver Trio have planned...


Harry woke up to his wife singing. "Ginny? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Singing, Harry. I'm singing."

"Why..."

"Because I'm happy. Guess what today is?" He thought for a second, then gasped. It was July 31st, his birthday. He was turning 41!

"Wowsies, I'm old!" He exclaimed. Ginny laughed and kissed him.

"You're not to old for me." She stated. Harry laughed and kissed her again.

"Happy Birthday Dad!" Harry's eldest son James barged in. "You're gonna love your birthday this year!" Harry groaned and pulled away from Ginny.

"What do you have planned James?" He asked. Each year, James and Harry's godson Teddy planned some huge prank on his birthday. As much as he tried to avoid them, they always found him one way or another.

"Nothing. This year I've decided not to prank you on your birthday. Instead, I'm gonna let you embarrass yourself." Harry stared at James suspiciously.

"I'm on the lookout James. Just cause your 17 doesn't mean I can't ground you." James rolled his eyes. Then, Lily slipped in.

"Dad! Come downstairs!" She said. "I've done something great!" Harry sighed and stood up. When he got to the stairs, the smell of a fresh made breakfast hit his nose.

"Lily?" He asked. "Did you cook breakfast?" Lily beamed.

"Yup! I even did it the muggle way, the way you prefer to do it!" Harry smiled. He was proud of his daughter for taking on a challenge.

"Hmmm..." James began. "I should taste it first so we know for sure that it's not poisoned. I'd hate to see the Boy-Who-Lived die by a 13-year-old's cooking."

"Hey!" Lily cried. "My cooking isn't that bad. I personally think it's better than the cake you made in your 3rd year." The family laughed at the memory of James's burnt cake he was attempting to make for a girl. Just then, the door swung open and Albus cane running in.

"Good, it's 5 till 9, I'm not late." He turned around and took notice of the family. His eyes widened. "Oh..umm...hi?"

"Albus Severus Potter, where were you?" Ginny asked. "You look like you've run a marathon."

"N-nowhere important. Just returning something to a friend's house." James laughed at his brother's excuse. Then, he saw something sparkly on his cheek.

"Al," he began. "What's that on your cheek?" He walked up and looked at Albus's cheek. "Merlin Al! That's lip gloss. You've got lip gloss on your cheek!" Albus blushed and wiped his cheek while his mother gasped.

"Anyways," Al started. "I heard Lils made breakfast. I wanted to see your reactions." The others just stared at him, but didn't bring it up. Harry was a little hurt that Albus has gone to his friend's house on his birthday.

"Let's dig in." Harry said. He cautiously took a bite of the eggs and smiled. "Lily! It's good! Like, really good. I think you inherited my love for cooking!" Lily grinned.

"I knew it would be good. Take that James!" She gloated. The family sat down and started eating, almost forgetting Al's interesting appearance. After breakfast, a knock was heard on the door. Ginny opened it to see a herd of Weasleys standing there.

"Uncle Harry!"

"Happy birthday."

"41 man...you're old."

"I love you!"

"How are you?"

So many voices rang out at once. Each Weasley was holding a present wrapped in either red or gold wrapping paper. Harry laughed and proceeded to hug every one of them.

"Thanks for coming. Looks like we're gonna have a full house!" Hermione laughed at the show reference. Harry had had quite an obsession with the show for awhile, and loved referencing back to it.

"Uncle Harry! We all made our own gifts!" Hugo announced. "I really want to show you mine...so can we open them now?" Ron smiled.

"We can't open presents until we've eaten cake!"

"Cake?" Harry Asked.

"And we can't eat cake before lunch!"

"Lunch?"

"And we can't have lunch before a nice game of quidditch..."

"Quidditch!" Harry was beginning to like his birthday even more.

"And we can't have quidditch before we pack everything and leave."

"Pack what?"

"And we can't pack unless we have something to pack!" Ron finished. Harry was confused.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To the quidditch pitch." Hermione answered.

"What do we need to pack?"

"Food, you idiot. We need to pack food for the picnic!" She exclaimed. Harry grinned. A picnic at a quidditch field with his best mates. BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!

Everyone got to work on making lunch and packing the quidditch gear. No one noticed Albus fidgeting in the background. Then, another knock was heard on the door.

"Who could that be?" Rose Asked. "We already have everyone here." When she opened the door, she was met with the faces of Scorpius and Draco Malfoy.

"Scorpius!" Al exclaimed. He ran up and hugged his best friend. Scorpius awkwardly hugged back.

"Draco," Harry said.

"Harry," Draco replied. "We just came around to wish you a happy birthday." After the past year's events, Harry and Draco had tried to be more civil towards one another.

"Well come in!" Ginny smiled. "There's enough room for everyone!" Not a second after she said that, Albus dragged Scorpius to the couch, and they started talking. Before anyone else could move, a thump was heard.

"I'm starting to hate the Floo! But of coarse Scorpius had to recommend it, and I'm probably in another random house!" A voice rang out. The figure stepped into the kitchen. Immediately, Scorpius and Albus brightened and ran towards her.

"Em!" They screamed. Al got to her first, and gave her a hug, much to her protests.

"Woah!" Scorpius stopped. "What happened to you?" He looked at Emaline. She was covered in twigs and cinders. Her white shirt had many black marks on them, and her face had a smudge of dirt on it.

"You happened." She accused him. "You said the Floo network would work. Guess what? I ended up in 2 random wizarding homes, and one muggle! Imagine their shock when a 15-year-old girl appeared in their fireplace!" By then, everyone was laughing and smiling.

"At least your here now!" Al stated. Em smiled and nodded. Hermione lifted her wand and cleaned her appearance.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley!" Em thanked. With that, everyone finished packing the picnic, and drove to the quidditch pitch.

"We're playing quidditch!" Scorp exclaimed. "This is gonna be totally awesome!" Rose rolled her eyes.

"As if you would actually want to play quidditch. Do you even know the setup?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I'm even thinking of trying out this year. Furthermore, I plan on stealing the quidditch cup from Gryffindor."

"You wish. Gryffindor has been beating you snakes for the last 20 years!"

"That's because they didn't have me on the team!" This was the beginning of a huge quidditch argument. By the end of the car ride, everyone had taken sides. Surprisingly, Ginny took the Slytherin side.

"What!" She exclaimed. "I'm not saying Gryffindor isn't good. It's just that their good beaters graduated. If Slytherin gains some good chasers, then they have a mighty chance of winning the cup." Scorpius had beamed at this.

While everyone was playing quidditch, Em and Al sat on the grass. They weren't big fans of quidditch.

"How are you and your father managing?" Em asked.

"We're fine. It's still a little awkward and shaky, but it's better than nothing." He replied. She sighed and took his hand.

"Everything's gonna be fine. Especially after this birthday." Al smiled. He was glad to have a girlfriend like Emaline.

"I love you, you know." He said. Em looked at him, a newfound depth in her eyes.

"I love you too, Al." She replied. Al had this goofy smile on his lips as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey ya'll. You should be watching me. Not each other!" Scorpius yelled from the air. The pair broke and looked at him.

"Scorp," Em began. "Go bother someone else. Someone like...Rose."

"I'm not aloud to talk to her. Mr. Weasley said so." Al scoffed.

"Since when have you let that stop you. Besides, shouldn't you be playing the game?" Scorpius smiled.

"We won! I scored the winning shot!" Emaline and Albus stared at him.

"How'd Rose take it?" Em asked.

"Not well. She said there would be a rematch, which was fine with me. More time to spend with her, I say"

They all laughed. Then, Hermione called them for lunch.

During lunch, everyone sat down and ate. There were no fights or arguments. Even Rose and Scorpius talked for awhile, much to Ron's dismay. After lunch, everyone hopped back in the cars and drove to the Potter House. Sitting on the table was a 3 layered cake.

"Cake!" All the children shouted. They ran to the center table. Cake was distributed, and many birthday songs were sang. An hour later, everyone was sitting down in the living room with boxes and gift bags.

"Uncle Harry! You promised to open mine first!" Hugo exclaimed. "You'll love mine!" Harry smiled and opened it. Inside was a sweater with snitches embroidered on it. "I heard you complaining to Aunt Ginny that all your sweaters had the letter H on them." He explained.

"Thanks Hugo! I really needed another style!" Harry smiled. He went on and opened every single Weasley gift left. When that was done, Draco unexpectedly handed Harry a bag.

"A Nimbus 2031! Those aren't even out! How'd you get this?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm a Malfoy. I have connections." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You boys and your brooms! Why do I even bother!"

Emaline also handed Harry a wrapped bag. Inside was the newest edition of Quidditch Through the Ages. "It's a signed copy." She informed him. Harry beamed and wrapped the book back up.

"I'm not risking this book becoming torn or scratched." He said. Everyone laughed at the comment. "Is that everyone's gifts? Are we missing anyone?" He asked.

"Actually," Al began. "I still have my gifts to show you." Albus brought out a bag. Harry took it and smiled. Then he looked inside."

"Al, is this a picture book?" He asked.

"Yes. Look inside." Harry opened it and gasped. "Where on earth did you manage to find these!"

"What's it a picture of Harry?" Ron asked.

"It's pictures. Many pictures. Of my parents. Them and the Marauders." When He said this, everyone became chaotic and tried to grab at the book.

"Hey hey hey! It's fragile. Not made for animals like you guys!" Rose yelled. Right as she said that, everyone calmed down and let Harry show the book to everyone.

"Thats them at school. A quidditch match. Christmas spent at Hogwarts. James and Lily's first date. Their wedding. And..wait...is that us! Ron, Mione! It's us. The dueling club in second year, the Yule ball, Hogsmede in sixth year. And there's Albus and his friends. Them in all their Slytherin colors. Lily Luna jumping on James Sirius's back. There's so many pictures. How did you..."

"Scorpius and Em helped me. Well, Emaline helped my with this specific part. The Marauders had a lot of friends who let us have the pictures. Some of them we found in Sirius's old house. Some of them Andromeda had from Nymphadora who got them from Remus. Em helped me label all of them and put them together. She also figured out how to charm the muggle ones to move." Harry grinned and hugged the book. Them something Albus said caught up with him.

"What do you mean the other part? There's another part? Al, this is plenty enough!" Al smiled and motioned to the bag. Harry put his hand in and pulled out his baby blanket. The only difference was that it looked good as new.

"It's my blanket! How did you fix it!"

"Mr. Malfoy is apparently good at everything, so he knew how to." Harry smiled and hugged his son.

The rest of the party flew by full of laughter and jokes and stories of the kids and adults's times at Hogwarts. One by one everyone began leaving.

"Thanks for helping with the photo album Em." Al said as she prepared to leave. "I think Dad really liked looking at the memories." Em smiled and hugged Al.

"I think he did too. I really liked looking at how carefree your relatives looked before the war. It proves that even though bad things happen and people die, life can turn out for the better."

"I feel like your relating that back to our...incident last year."

"I am." Al sighed.

"You know Em. When I told you I love you I meant it in a more...well, not sisterly way."

"So a brotherly way?" Em teased.

"No..."

"Albus Potter, you're my best friend. Of coarse I know what you meant. And I know you know what I meant." She leaned forward and kissed him. "I'll see you soon." Albus smiled and waved goodbye. When everyone had left, Harry started scrolling through the book.

"What are you doing Dad?" Al asked.

"I'm looking at the photos. They really look young and full of joy. And us too. I mean, look at Hermione's smile at the Yule Ball. It's one of a kind." Albus sat down beside his father.

"I'm really glad you like it. I'm sorry you never got the childhood you deserved." Harry sighed and pulled Albus towards him.

"I may not have, but I got the family I've always wanted. A child who is strong and brave. Another who is carefree and loyal. A daughter who is living and full of life, a wife who I love with every cell in my body, and friends who build me up. That is what my parents fought for. My happiness."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, son" they spent the rest of the night flipping through the pictures together. When Harry finally got to bed, he had a smile on his face that was worth the moon.

BOOM! Ginny woke up with a start to find her husband covered in a brown liquid.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" She yelled. "You promised not to do that!"

"It's 12:03, Mom! It's technically not Dad's birthday!" James's voice rang out. Harry just shrugged and went to get his wand. Oh how he loved his family.


End file.
